Summary Using the cross-platform programming language, Java, an application is being developed which will allow the user to create large montages of EM images. In this way, large areas of the sample can be visualized at high resolution using the electron microscope. Subsequently, the individual images of the montage can be loaded into the application and reassembled into a single large image. Images can be scaled up or down in size, and scrolled to make viewing easier. Individual areas as well as the entire assembled montage can be saved to and recalled from the computer's hard disk. Annotation tools, similar to those available for the IMR's "4D Viewer" application, allow the user to create color overlays with circles, squares, freehand and straight lines, text, and arrows which can elucidate specific features of interest in the image montage. Additionally, each overlay object can be further described with searchable hidden text boxes. These overlays can be saved to and recalled from the computer's hard disk. Future Directions: Once tools are available to allow Java to use compression algorithms, we hope to add the ability to compress the large image montages and save them to the disk as compressed files. In this way, extremely large montages could be handled more easily. We also plan to continue adding features as testing deems them necessary.